degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-4127080-20180921183300
I am overreacting, to get upset about this, this has been a good week. I started my job at Kohls, I can finally dress nicely to work instead of wearing khakis and sweating at work because of its too hot bc of the ovens or I have to go out in the heat help out a customer or bring carts in. I am starting to get close to my crush, we have been becoming really good friends and he is single. Monday we spent an hour talking with each other after class. He convinced me to get a Snapchat and I did. He quickly add me as a friend, we have been Snapchatting since then. This is where the con of this week starts. The guy that I like isn't the only person who added me as a friend, a bunch of people that I went to high school add me as a friend. A few people are really close friends of mine and other people I wasn't friends with but I was on good terms with them. One of the people who add me as a friend was one of the star football players of my grade. I wasn't friends with him, I have known him for so many years but the most we have said to each other was two words, but he never treated me like crap, he is a close friend of my best friend, date another friend of mine and his older brother dated my friend for two years, so I add him. Now I regret it, he texts me every day like around midnight since I added him. Whenever I tell him I have to go to bed, he tells me to have a good night sleep tight and sweet dreams. I wouldn't creep that out but the thing that causes me to be this creep about him is other things he said to me on top of that. One of the first things he said to me if I was single and if there are any cute guys that I have my eye on. At first, I thought he was making fun of me, so I said that there was no. Then he ended up asking me if I ever had a crush on him. I found that question very weird. Like I said before the most we talk was two words and I never gave him a reason to believe that I liked him. I never stare at him in class, went to any of his games, even attempt talking to him. I honestly thought that I rumor was spread about me back in high school or that his high school friends put him up to it since I was bullied by the jocks and some of them were his friends. One question that he asks him that creep me out a lot till the point I wanted to block him is when he asked me if I have done stuff already, like drugs, alcohol, and sexual stuff. Drugs and alcohol fine but the sexual stuff is what I draw the line. My guy friends have asked me if I have done stuff but they are my friends, so I do not creep out by it. This was the first conversation, I have ever had with this guy and when he brought it up, I felt as sick as when my former co-worker sexual harasses me. I am now not exciting to go on Snapchat anymore. He sends me a Snapchat like every single day late at night. I wanted to post a picture of my class getting cancel but I couldn't since he knows the school I go to and with me posting that picture, he would know my class number and time. He asks me if I wanted to hang out over the weekend and I said no bc I had things to do. When I get notification from my Snapchat, I fear that it's him. So do you think I am overreacting? My crush and sister thinks I should block him or ignore him that maybe he would get the hint. What should I do?